amor eterno
by SakuraUchiha27
Summary: protagonizada por los backstreet boys, su servidora y una amiga la historia es sobre el amor verdadero, espero les aguste


Chelsea Kingston, era una joven inglesa, que acababa de mudarse a Orlando, cerca de la biblioteca principal. Tenía 19 años, cabello largo y rubio, y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Su padre era un famoso cineasta, el cual se encontraba filmando una película en EEUU. Vivirían ahí, por un largo tiempo, así que Chelsea decidió buscar trabajo, para invertir su tiempo libre en algo productivo. A ella le fascinaba leer muchos libros, respecto a diferentes culturas como México o Perú, además de ello, le encantaba las obras de arte y todo lo relacionado a ello. Por otro lado Sakura Kinomoto era una joven japonesa, la cual trabaja en la compañía de su padre, se dedicaban a las exportaciones de productos japoneses a Estados unidos. Sakura poseía una belleza occidental, de hermosos ojos marrones y una piel muy suave, tenía solo 18 años. Después de recorrer la ciudad, Chelsea consiguió empleo "The principal Library of United States" ahí, se dedicaba a acomodar los libros, separarlos por categorías, etc. Cierto día, llego a la biblioteca una carta, de una importante compañía japonesa, llamada "Nihon Kinki" , que necesitaba libros de capacitación , respecto a marketing, por ende Chelsea se ofreció a llevarlos personalmente, ya que la compañía no quedaba muy lejos de ahí. Tomo la pequeña camioneta de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia allá. Al llegar, Chelsea se quedo atónita, por lo grande que era dicha empresa, al llegar fue recibida por el encargado, un tipo obeso y de cabello negro alborotado, quien la condujo hacia un gran salón, dijo llamarse Tom. Con ayuda de Tom, Chelsea saco las cajas que contenían los libros, dejándolos caer sobre el suelo. En ese momento, una bella jovencita, de rasgos asiáticos la recibió, sonriendo dulcemente, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Tom, el cual salió con paso firme.

Sakura: Buenos días, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto (Haciendo una breve venia)

La muchacha tenía un acento japonés muy marcado y suave. Su voz era dulce.

Chelsea: Buenos días, soy Chelsea, y vengo de la biblioteca a entregarle los libros que su compañía nos encargo

Sakura: Esta bien, gracias! (Entregándole unos fajos de dólares) Esta completo, el dinero?

Chelsea: Si, perfecto! Ustedes son japoneses?

Sakura: Si, si usted desea algún producto en especial. Yo puedo suministrárselo.

Chelsea: Wow, gracias! Yo acabo de mudarme a esta ciudad, soy de Londres y realmente no conozco a nadie por aquí

Sakura: Oh, estamos iguales! Pero creo que podemos ser buenas amigas! (Sonriéndole)

Chelsea: Me encantaría! ¿Vives, aquí sola?

Sakura: No, vivo con mi familia y mi pequeño "akita. Usted?

Chelsea: Oh, por favor, solo llámame Chel o Chelsea! Y pues yo vivo con mi padre, David Kingston

Sakura: ¿El cineasta David Kingston?

Chelsea: Si, ese mero...es mi padre!

Sakura: wow, es increíble! No siempre se conoce personas famosas. Jaja! O por lo menos que tenga un padre que lo es.

Chelsea: Mi padre está filmando una película llamada "Campos de girasoles" y realmente me siento aburrida en esta ciudad, sin nadie. Pensaba viajar a Nueva York, por unos días y me preguntaba, si te gustaba acompañarme. Sé que es muy pronto y tú debes estar ocupada haciéndote cargo de la empresa, pero si te animas a viajar conmigo, estaré muy feliz.

Sakura: Oh, claro que si! Mi padre es quien actualmente se hace cargo de nuestra compañía, es mas, el mismo me está incentivando a viajar o tomar un curso de arte o música.

Chelsea: Que interesante, creo que tu y yo tenemos mucho en común.

Sakura: Ya lo creo, cuando partimos entonces?

Chelsea: ¿Le parece bien, este sábado a las 10 am? Tengo entendido que desde Orlando a nueva york, son solo dos horas. Puedo reservar dos asientos hoy mismo para nosotras, a lado de la ventana

Sakura: Me parece genial, entonces hasta el sábado!

Chelsea se despidió alegremente de Sakura, y bajo las escaleras en forma de caracol. Subió a la camioneta y regreso a la biblioteca. Pidió permiso a su jefe, un joven muy amable, que le otorgo todas las facilidades por ser nueva en el empleo, y por contar con muchos empleados que la podían suplir. Todo estaba listo. Cuando por fin llego el día sábado, ambas jóvenes estaban ahí, en el aeropuerto. El vuelo partía a las 10, así que pronto subieron al avión, tomaron asiento en la primera fila, a lado de unos atractivos jóvenes. Ambas chicas iban platicando alegremente, respecto a las cosas que tenían en común, al hermoso hotel "Summer Inn" entre otras cosas. Chelsea no podía dejar de ver, a un muchacho en especial, si, aquel joven que parecía latino.

Nick: Hey, Howie…mirad esta guía!

Si, su nombre era Howie. Después de dos largas horas de viaje, el piloto anuncio la llegada a New york. Todas las personas comenzaron amontonarse en pila, para bajar, los niños corriendo por el pasillo, en fin. De pronto Chelsea se percato que Howie, dejo caer involuntariamente su billetera, quiso entregárselo pero era muy tarde, todos había desaparecido.

Sakura: Hey, que es eso?

Chelsea le explico lo sucedido a Sakura, al abrir la billetera se percataron que los jóvenes se hospedarían en el mismo hotel que ellas, puesto que llevaba la tarjeta "Summer Inn" , ya en el hotel las chicas se registraron y fueron a su habitación

Chelsea: Por fin, llegamos! (Feliz)

Sakura: El hotel es precioso, y las habitaciones con muy amplias y acogedoras.

Chelsea: Wow, mirad…también tienen una piscina.

Sakura: Genial!

Las chicas se instalaron en la habitación y luego se prepararon para ir a la piscina. Al salir hacia el pasillo Chelsea pudo observar a los 5 chicos que se dirigían al elevador entre ellos, vio al chico del avión así que tomo la billetera y junto con Sakura se dirigió al elevador, pero este estaba a punto de cerrarse por suerte Nick se dio cuenta de ello y detuvo la puerta.

Chelsea: Gracias, pensé que debíamos esperar al siguiente elevador.

Nick: De nada!

Sakura: ¿A dónde van, ustedes? (Curiosa)

Howie: A la piscina.

Sakura: Genial, nosotras también.

Kevin: Que bien, entonces vamos juntos.

Al salir del elevador Sakura detuvo un momento a Chelsea para decirle algo

Sakura: Chelsea, acaso aquel muchacho no es el mismo chico del avión.

Chelsea: Si, lo sé. Por eso traje su billetera conmigo.

Howie: Chicas, vienen con nosotros o se quedaran ahí?

Sakura: Si, ya vamos!

Las chicas se dirigieron a la piscina junto con los chicos, Chelsea se sentía realmente nerviosa sin explicarse el verdadero motivo. La piscina era increíblemente grande, y el agua temperada. Chelsea intentaba entregarle la billetera a Howie, pero cada vez que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo, algo o alguien los interrumpía. Realmente los chicos aprovecharon el momento para conocerse más, así:

Nick: Sakura, precioso nombre! ¿Qué significa?

Sakura: Es el árbol del cerezo, japonés!

Nick: Que bien, me agrada! ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que vives aquí?

Sakura: Bueno, acabo de mudarme con mi familia, hace un par de semanas.

Nick: Genial, vamos por un helado?

Sakura: Claro, gracias!

En cuanto a Chelsea

Howie: Cherry?

Chelsea: Chelsea

Howie: Perdón, que hermoso nombre! (Avergonzado)

Chelsea: Gracias (Sonriendo), mirad tengo que…

Howie: ¿De dónde sois? Pues vuestro ingles, parece británico. (Interrumpiendo a Chelsea)

Chelsea: Jaja, sí, soy de Londres

Kevin: Y hace cuanto tiempo vives aquí?

Chelsea: Hace una semana, acabo de mudarme con mi padre.

A.j: ¿Y tu madre?

Chelsea: Falleció en un accidente, hace 3 años.

A.j: Lo siento, no fue mi intención…

Chelsea: Descuida, no hay problema

Brian: ¿A qué se dedica tu padre?

Chelsea: Es el cineasta, David Kingston

Todos: Wow! (Sorprendidos)

Después de una 1 hora, aproximadamente, el frio comenzó apoderarse del ambiente, entonces los muchachos decidieron ir a sus habitaciones, para descansar y bajar a almorzar mas tarde. Chelsea olvido de entregar la billetera, puesto que después de una amena charla, se quedo interesada en aquel joven de piel canela. La muchacha regreso a su habitación dejándose caer pesadamente sobre su cama, mientras Sakura veía tv en la cama de al lado. De pronto

Chelsea: Oh, no! Olvide entregarle su billetera a Howie, iré a buscarlo para entregárselo

Sakura: ve, entonces antes que sea más tarde.

Chelsea salió corriendo, subió las escaleras de alfombra escarlata y toco la puerta de la habitación 200. Al parecer no había nadie así que pensó en regresar, pero no deseaba tener consigo la billetera, entonces decidió ingresar, todo estaba en total orden, en ese momento, Chelsea escucho pasos, lo único que pudo hacer fue esconderse en el armario, entones observo que Howie ingreso a su habitación, quedándose totalmente desnudo, puesto que estaba cambiándose, Chelsea empezó a sentirse realmente excitada, puesto que su hermosa anatomía, sus brazos, pierna y miembro eran muy atractivos. De pronto un crujido llamo la atención, Howie se acerco lentamente te y abrió la puerta del armario, se quedo perplejo al ver a Chelsea.

Howie: Pero…que? (Cubriéndose con una toalla muy apenado, sentía como su miembro se enderezaba)

Chelsea: Perdón perdón, es solo que dejaste caer esta billetera en el avión, intente dártela pero cada vez que tenía la oportunidad me interrumpías o algo sucedía (Dejando caer la billetera sobre la cama mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación muy asustada)

Chelsea llego a su habitación, roja, pálida...Todo al mismo tiempo.

Sakura: ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?

Chelsea le conto todo lo sucedido a Sakura, quien se quedo atónita después de escuchar lo sucedido.

Sakura: Wow, no puede ser… ¿Y que hizo Howie?

Chelsea: no se… yo salí corriendo, deje su billetera sobre la cama.

Sakura. Y ahora que vas hacer?

Chelsea: No sé, pero no puedo verlo a la cara, me siento muy apenada.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos, Howie recordaba lo sucedido, en ese momento llegaron sus amigos y este le comento lo sucedido.

A.j: ¿De verdad? No puedo creerlo.

Nick: Y te explico porque estaba ahí?

Howie: cuando se fue dejo mi billetera sobre la cama, supongo que vino a dármela y…

Brian: ¿Ahora qué ondas?

Kevin: Deberías de hablar con ella.

Howie: por ahora estoy casi seguro que ella no está bien, además se fue muy rápido.

Nick: No creo que ella desee hablar con vos por ahora.

Después de eso los chicos se quedaron dormidos al igual que Sakura pero Chelsea no podía dormir por lo sucedido, al día siguiente Chelsea y Sakura decidieron conocer la ciudad así que salieron de la habitación y en el pasillo se encontraron de nuevo con los chicos.

Sakura: hey, chicos! ¿A dónde van?

Nick: A la ciudad

Sakura: Nosotras también, porque no vamos juntos?

Chelsea: Noo, Sakura…porque los invitaste? (susurrándole)

Sakura: Esta es tu oportunidad para disculparte y explicarle todo.

Howie: Me parece bien, iremos con uds.

Los chicos salieron juntos y mientras caminaban Nick platicaba con Sakura mientras que Chelsea trataba de esquivar a Howie ya no podía verlo porque se sentía apenada por la noche anterior.

Howie: Chelsea, quiero hablar contigo por favor

Chelsea: No puedo, estoy con Sakura

Howie: Por favor, además ella está conversando con Sakura.

Chelsea: este… yo…. Bueno

Nick: vaya por fin (pensando)

Sakura: Chelsea suerte (en su mente)

Chelsea: Supongo que deseas hablar respecto a lo que sucedió anoche.

Howie: Si…yo…

Chelsea: Perdón, solo ingrese a tu habitación para entregarte tu billetera, pero escuche pasos, me asuste porque no deseaba que pienses que estaba ahí para robar o algo así, entonces me escondí en el armario y luego sucedió todo lo que ya sabes. Nunca fue mi intención espiarte o algo por el estilo.

Howie: Esta bien, entiendo perfectamente y no te preocupes, no pensaría mal de ti.

Chelsea: gracias! Me siento mucho mejor.

Howie: Deseas tomar un café o un helado?

Chelsea: bueno..gracias!

Howie y Chelsea fueron a una cafetería llamada "Le copin de madame", era un exquisito lugar, francés. Chelsea pidió un chocolate caliente y Howie pidió un café americano con un pastelillo. Ambos conversaban amenamente, cuando de pronto una muchacha de cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules que parecía modelo, se acerco sonriendo. Observo a Chelsea de una manera despectiva.

Lia: Hola, Howie! (Ambos se observaron, y se dieron un abrazo)

Howie: Hola, Lia! Te presento a una amiga. Chelsea Kingston, hija del cineasta Kingston.

Lia: Oh, hola querida! Soy Lia Clearthrow (La joven poseía un acento francés muy marcado) y soy dueña de esta cafetería y ex novia de Howie.

Chelsea: Ah, qué bien! (Ignorándola)

En ese momento llegaron los muchachos, Lia se despidió no sin antes besar a howie melosamente en la mejilla, este hizo un gesto de desagrado.

A.j: Hey How…acaso esa no era Lia?

Howie: Si…

Chelsea: Chicos, regresare al hotel, me duele la cabeza! (Incomoda por la presencia de Lia)

Howie: Espera, te acompañare.

Chelsea: No, esta bien, ire sola!

Howie: Vamos, déjame acompañarte.

Howie salió detrás de Chelsea, llegaron al hotel…Chelsea subía por la escalera, de pronto Howie la tomo del brazo, y la beso apasionadamente.

Chelsea: ¿Qué haces?

Howie: Shh, no digas nada!

Chelsea: Me estas confundiendo, no soy esa zorra de Lia

Howie: ¿Estas celosa?

Chelsea: No, claro que no. Ire a mi habitación. Adios

Howie siguió a Chelsea hasta su habitación, se apoyo sobre la puerta

Howie: No se qué demonios me sucede contigo, pero no puedo olvidarme de lo que sucedió anoche y creo que me he enamorado de ti, Chel! (Besándola mientras intentaba desabrocharle la camisa)

Chelsea: No, no esta bien! (Colocando su mano sobre su torso, podía sentir como el pene de Howie se enderezaba)

Howie: Por favor, déjame sentirte esta noche conmigo, estoy loco por ti… no se que me sucede (Colocando la mano de Chelsea en su miembro)

Chelsea: No, (empujándolo, mientras cerraba la puerta)

Chelsea estaba nerviosa, bebió un vaso de agua. Cuando llego Sakura le conto lo sucedió. Howie en su habitación, se preguntaba "Que me sucede contigo, Chelsea…estoy enamorado de ti, te amo"

"Quiero hacerte el amor"

Sakura: ¿En serio? No puedo creerlo.

Chelsea: Ni yo me la creo pero asi fue

Sakura: Howie es un chico muy lindo, no creo que quiera sobrepasarse contigo.

Chelsea: Ahora que voy hacer?

Sakura: Pero si Howie dijo que estaba enamorado de ti, entonces debe ser verdad

Chelsea: pues si pero… además dijo que no había podido olvidar lo que sucedió ayer.

Sakura: Entonces, pues yo creo que ha sido sincero contigo.

Chelsea: Pero lo que hizo, además esta tal Lia.

Mientras Sakura y Chelsea platicaban alguien toco la puerta. Sakura fue abrir ya que Chelsea temía que fuese Howie, Sakura abrió la puerta era Nick.

Sakura: Hola, Nick!

Nick: Hola Sakura, oye estará tu amiga Chelsea

Sakura: si, pero ella esta indispuesta

Nick: bueno entonces podemos hablar tú y yo, no?

Sakura: está bien ahora regreso… Chelsea no tardo

Chelsea: No me dejes sola por favor

Nick: No te preocupes, no vamos a tardar!

Nick y Sakura bajaron al bar del hotel ahí Howie los esperaba

Sakura: Howie que haces aquí

Howie: le pedí a Nick que bajara contigo.

Sakura: que pasa, mi amiga esta… no te lo voy a perdonar si le haces daño

Howie: tranquila… yo de verdad siento mucho lo que hice hace rato no me lo explico solo sé que me enamore de ella

Sakura: no puede ser , apenas y la conoces

Nick: crees en el amor a primera vista

Sakura: pues si pero

Howie: pues eso fue lo que paso al ver a Chelsea

Sakura: y porque me lo dices a mi? Ve y habla con ella

Nick: pero ella no lo quiere ver o si?

Sakura: pues si pero… Chelsea no me lo va a perdonar, ve y habla con ella , está en la habitación y pobre de ti si le haces algo

Howie: gracias Sakura, te prometo que no le haré daño

Howie salió del bar y fue a la habitación de Chelsea dejando solos a Nick y Sakura

Nick: va a resultar bien ya veras

Sakura: si es espero,

Nick: Sakura tu dijiste que si crees en el amor a primera vista no es así

Sakura: si por qu….

Nick la interrumpe con un beso muy apasionado el cual Sakura acepto, pero luego...

Sakura: no… Nick yo

Nick: Sakura yo también me enamore de ti.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Chelsea

Howie: Hey Chelsea, quiero hablar contigo, deseo disculparme por lo sucedido.

Chelsea: No, vete de aquí!

Howie: Escuchame, estoy enamorado de ti. No se cómo sucedió, no me preguntes nada, solo se que cuando te veo, pienso en ti, cuando estoy solo y te necesito, aparece tu lindo rostro en mi mente. Chelsea, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que mis sentimientos son sinceros y entonces te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo. ¿Aceptas ser mi novia? (Entregándole un medallón de jade, chino que le entrego su madre)

Chelsea: ¿Qué es esto? (tomándolo entre sus manos)

Howie: Es un buda, trae mucha suerte. Me lo dio mi madre, es muy importante para mí y quiero obsequiártelo, para que sepas que tú también eres muy especial para mí. Se que lo cuidaras bien.

Chelsea: No, puedo aceptarlo.

Howie: Vamos, concédeme ese favor. (Besando sus manos suavemente)

Chelsea: Esta bien, acepto ser tu novia! (ambos se besaron apasionadamente)...Pero no quiero que hagamos nada, sin estar seguros. ¿Está bien, amor?

Howie: claro que sí. (Besandole mientras le acariciaba el cuello)

Mientras que en el bar

Nick: Sakura, por favor...dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que te amo y no pienso lastimarte.

Sakura: Pero yo...No se…

Nick: Sakura, desde que te vi, no he dejado de pensar en ti, siento que me haces falta como el aire que respiro o los alimentos que ingiero. (Colocándole un anillo, de oro...En forma de corazón)

Sakura: Ohh

Nick: Se lo dio mi padre a mi madre, y ella me lo dio a mí. Nunca me despego de él pero ahora es diferente.

Mi madre me dijo que solo debo dárselo a la persona que ame, y siento que vos sos esa persona.

Sakura: Esta bien, acepto ser tu novia! (Ambos se besaban apasionadamente)

A lo lejos una joven de cabello negro, y ojos verdes observaba, era Kareena Kapoor, la ex novia de Nick, que por cuestiones laborales, trabajaba en aquel hotel como recepcionista y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que una "japonesita" se lo quitara puesto que seguía enamorada de él. Decidió interrumpir la escena

Kareena: Hola, querido (la muchacha era hindú, su ingles no era muy bueno, pero era hermosa)

Nick: ¿Kareena kapoor?

Kareena: Veo que te acordaste de mi, si soy yo y veo que traes compañía!

Nick: Kareena, te presento a mi novia Sakura

Kareena: Ah, hola! Soy la ex novia de Nick y trabajo en este hotel! Buena suerte, te llevas a un hombre muy caliente en la cama, ajajaja!

Nick estaba apenado, Kareena se fue caminando como una zorra.

Nick: No le hagas caso, fue mi ex novia, pero terminamos hace unos meses y ella ya no significa nada para mi, ahora te amo a vos.

Sakura: Ok (Preocupada por la aparición de esa tal Kareena)

Nick dejo a Sakura en su habitación. Cuando ingreso, encontró a Howie y Chelsea besándose apasionadamente mientras ella estaba sentada sobre las piernas de el.

Sakura: Perdón por interrumpir, (tosiendo apropósito)

Howie: Lo siento, nos vemos después amor! Esta noche cenamos juntos. ¿Está bien, a las 12?

Chelsea: Si, claro, en el restaurante del hotel. Nos vemos

Sakura: ¿Amor?

Howie salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Sakura y Chelsea conversaron respecto a todo lo sucedido.

Sakura: WOW¡ felicidades, esta precioso tu collar

Chelsea: Si la verdad es que yo también sentía lo mismo por Howie solo que no quería aceptarlo y tú?

Sakura: (suspiro) Nick es muy lindo y mira me dio esto (mostrándole el anillo de oro)

Chelsea: WOW¡ es de oro? Esta muy bonito

Sakura: Si, la verdad es que no quería aceptarlo pero, después de lo que me dijo, acepte además siento lo mismo que el pero…

Chelsea: pero que…

Sakura: cuando estaba con Nick una chica se acerco creo que fue su novia.

Chelsea: y Nick que hizo?

Sakura: me presento como su novia y eso me dio mucho gusto

Chelsea: ¿Y esa tipa, te dijo algo?

Sakura: solo dijo que tengo suerte de tener a Nick y que…

Chelsea: ¿Qué mas?

Sakura: pues que… era muy caliente en la cama

Chelsea: en serio te dijo eso y que hizo Nick

Sakura: que no le hiciera caso y que él me quiere, que nunca me haría daño

Chelsea: eso quiere decir que Nick si te quiere bien

Sakura si, deberías arreglarte para ver a Howie

Chelsea: si es cierto y tú?

Sakura: pues no quede en nada con Nick, ya veremos después

Chelsea fue a ducharse mientras que Sakura veía la tele, mientras en la habitación de los chicos Howie y Nick conversaban respecto a sus conquistas.

Kevin: Bueno los felicitos a ambos, sobre todo a vos, Howie

A.j: Y tu Nick, no me sorprende que te guste Sakura.

Brian: Pues si, se le noto rápidamente.

Nick: si, pero me alegro que Sakura me aceptara

Kevin: Howie, entonces supongo que no cenaras con nosotros verdad

Howie: asi es, quede con Chelsea para cenar juntos en el restaurante del Hotel

Brian. Y tu Nick, que onda no vas a salir con Sakura?

Nick: Bueno no quede con ella en nada y no se a donde invitarla, sería tonto que cenáramos aquí en el hotel como Howie y Chelsea

A.j: sería bueno que la invitaras a un lugar que a ella le guste.

Nick: ella no conoce la ciudad…

Brian: Tengo una idea, llévala al parque de diversiones, aun es temprano y luego a cenar.

Nick: Es buena idea, iré a buscarla a su habitación

A.j: Claro, vayan…par de tortolitos sin embargo nosotros tres debemos quedarnos aquí, solos.

Kevin: jaja! Si, pero ya nos llegara la hora.

Nick fue a buscar a Sakura, en el camino se encontró con Kareena.

Kareena: Hola, A donde vas?

Nick: Ire a buscar a mi novia.

Kareena: Ya veo, te invito algo de beber y luego vas, te parece?

Nick: Lo siento, no puedo...es que estoy de prisa.

Kareena: Vamos, mañana es mi cumpleaños…

Nick: vaya, lo olvide.

Kareena: Hare una fiesta en mi casa, ya sabes donde vivo...si gustas ve con Haruka

Nick: Sakura, mi novia se llama Sakura.

Kareena: Como digas entonces. (Colocándole una tarjeta con la dirección de su casa)

Nick: Debo irme. (Sin percatarse de la tarjeta)

Nick llego a la habitación de Sakura, Chelsea estaba lista, lucia un hermoso vestido rojo, el cabello recogido con un moño azul, los labios rosas y unas sombras cremas.

Nick: Wow, te ves muy bien, Chel!

Sakura: Si, estas genial! Buena suerte

Nick: Amor, vine por ti, para llevarte al parque de diversiones y luego a cenar, vamos!

Sakura: Oh, no me he maquillado

Nick: Preciosa, no necesitas maquillaje, estas bien así. Vamos!

Sakura y Nick salieron hacia el parque de diversiones, mientras Howie y Chelsea platicaban respecto a todo lo sucedido, pronto las chicas regresarían a Orlando, así que los chicos decidieron irse con ellas, ya que por cosas de la vida, ellos también vivían ahí. Después de cenar Howie, acompaño a Chelsea a su habitación, ahí comenzaron a besarse muy dulcemente, ambos se dejaron llevar por su amor, terminando juntos en la cama. Si, hicieron el amor, como dos chiquillos, amándose mutuamente.

Howie: Te amo, Chelsea (Mientras besaba su espalda)

Chelsea: yo también, mi amor (jadeando)

Howie: Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido (acariciando sus suaves pechos)

Mientras en el parque de diversiones.

Nick: wow, fue una noche increíble!

Sakura: Si, y la cena estuvo buenísima! (colocando sus manos en el traje de Nick)

Nick: Ehh?

Sakura: ¿Qué es esto?

Nick: No lo se

Sakura: Kareena Kapoor, Avenue Krizko 1480, NY

Nick: Olvide comentarte que Kareena me invite a su cumpleaños, es mañana y dijo que podíamos ir juntos

Sakura: Si deseas ve tu, yo no ire

Nick: Vamos no te enojes

Nick y Sakura regresaron al hotel, Howie ya se había ido dejando a Chelsea dormida y desnuda, a lado una rosa roja. Se apreciaba la palabra "Gracias, te amo" Sakura ingreso despacio para no despertar a Chel, se sorprendió al verla desnuda. Al dia siguiente, Chelsea le comento lo sucedido a Sakura

Sakura: OMG, usaron condon?

Chelsea: Si, en la primera...pero en la segunda no!

Sakura: Oh, por dios!

Chelsea: No te preocupes.

Sakura: bueno, Nick me propuso ir a una fiesta…y no sabes de quien.

Chelsea: de quien?

Sakura: De la zorra esa de Kareena.

Paso unas semanas, y los chicos regresaron a Orlando, todos juntos, pero lo que no sabían las chicas es que Kareena y Lia al enterarse de lo sucedido, como no tenían nada que hacer, solo fregar la madre, viajaron a Orlando también. Chelsea estaba con mareos, nauseas…

En Orlando

Sakura: Seguro que no te estás alimentando bien, todo esto del viaje puede que te haya caído mal.

Chelsea: No creo que sea algo malo.

Sakura: Deberíamos ir al hospital.

Chelsea: No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Sakura: Chelsea cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que Howie y tu…

Chelsea: unos días creo

Sakura: pero cuantos días?

Chelsea y eso que tiene que ver con esto? Acaso crees que estoy?

Sakura: Es posible, tú me dijiste que la primera vez usaron condón pero la segunda no

Chelsea: pues sí, pero…

Sakura: Te acompañare al hospital para que no te sientas sola

Chelsea: Bueno, está bien!

Sakura y Chelsea irían al hospital, mientras tanto Nick estaba planeando una cita con Sakura, con ayuda de sus amigos.

Kevin: todavía no le dices a Sakura verdad

Nick: no aun no pero en un rato le hablo

A.j: no sería mala idea que esto fuera una sorpresa

Brian: será una sorpresa no es así Nick

Nick: si, y les agradezco que me ayudaran

Howie: no hay de que Nick

Mientras tanto en Sakura y Chelsea estaban en el hospital un hombre de bata blanca se acerca a ellas

Dr. Will: buenas tardes soy e Dr. Will...¿en que las puedo ayudar?

Sakura: Buenas tardes, queremos saber porque mi amiga se siente mal.

Chelsea: Saber si estoy enferma o...

Dr. Will: Embarazada? OK, vengan conmigo

Las chicas siguieron a Dr. A una sala grande con varios utensilios quirúrgicos, aparatos y medicinas ahí el doctor le hizo un par de preguntas a Chelsea, una de ellas referente a su ciclo menstrual, ella respondió tranquila y sinceramente, después de esto el doctor le pidió una muestra de sangre para saber con exactitud si estaba embarazada o no. Chelsea accedió, por último el doctor le pidió que volviese mañana ya que los estudios tardarían un poco. Ambas salieron. Chelsea se encontraba algo nerviosa pero Sakura platico con ella.

Sakura: no te preocupes.

Chelsea: Si, pero no puedo seguir con esta duda.

Sakura: Tranquila, si resulta ser cierto, se que Howie te apoyara con todo.

Chelsea: JAJAJA, Sakura gracias (abrazándola)

En ese momento, el celular de Sakura timbro, era un mensaje de texto.

"_Hola amor, te extraño mucho, y me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo, esta noche a las 8. Paso por ti a tu casa, ok? besos"_

Esa noche, Nicolás recogió a Sakura, quien aguardaba por él, muy ansiosa ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante muy lindo y fino, llamado "Don Vitto" ahí ofrecían comida italiana. Nick pidió ravioles en salsa roja, mientras que Sakura, pidió unos canelones rellenos de langostinos en crema blanca. El vino era exquisito.

Sakura: ¿Qué estamos celebrando?

Nick: Ya lo veras, mi amor! Te lo dire después de la cena.

Después de la cena, llego el postre, Sakura pidió pastel con crema de fresas de pronto Sakura se percato de algo redondo y brillante entre la crema, entonces…

Sakura: Nick, es un anillo (Sorprendida)

Nick: Si, así es! Srta. Kinomoto, estoy locamente enamorado de usted y quiero pedirle formalmente que se case conmigo.

Sakura: No…digo…siii…estoy muy emocionada! (Llorando de alegría)

Nick: Te amo (Besándola, mientras le colocaba el anillo)

La pareja estaba muy feliz, mientras que Chelsea se encontraba en su casa, preocupada

David: ¿Sucede algo, hija?

Chelsea: No, no te preocupes! Iré a dormir, estoy cansada.

Chelsea se dirigió a su habitación, en ese momento recibió una llamada, era Howie

Howie: Amor, ¿Cómo estás?

Chelsea: bien

Howie: te extraño, me preguntaba si podemos vernos mañana a las 6 pm en mi casa, quiero cocinarte algo especial.

Chelsea: Claro que si, eres muy lindo!

Después de conversar unos minutos con Howie, Chelsea colgó el teléfono. Al día siguiente, ambas chicas se encontraron para ir al hospital, Sakura le conto todo lo sucedido a Chelsea, quien atónita la abrazo. En ese momento, el doctor Will, apareció.

Doctor: señorita Kingston. Felicidades, usted tiene 1 semana de embarazo.

Chelsea: ¿Esa seguro, doctor?

Sakura: ¿No hay algún error?

Doctor: No, claro que no!

Después de recoger sus análisis, Chelsea regreso a casa, estaba dispuesta a contárselo a Howie esa misma noche. Por la tarde, Howie había preparado comida china, y aguardaba por Chelsea, en ese momento tocaron la puerta, era nada más y nada menos que Lia

Howie: ¿Lia? (Sorprendido) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lia: Ay queridito, así me recibes?

Howie: Adelante, toma asiento.

Lia: Gracias, ¿esperas a alguien?

Howie: Si, a mi novia. Cenaremos juntos.

Lia: Ya veo, no te preocupes, no estaré mucho tiempo. Solo vine a visitarte.

Howie: Ok

En ese momento Lia, dio a relucir sus verdaderas intenciones, tratando de besar a Howie.

Lia: Te amo, no te resistas

Howie: No, ya lárgate.

En ese momento, Chelsea ingreso al departamento de Howie, ya que tenía una copia de la llave.

Chelsea: ¿Pero qué demonios sucede aquí?

Howie: Amor, déjame explicarte, por favor

Chelsea: No necesito que me expliques nada, ¿para eso me invitaste a cenar?

Lia: Howie y yo volvimos, jaja!

Howie: No, eso es mentira, amor!

Chelsea: Suéltame o no respondo de mi.

Chelsea salió de la casa de Howie, de una manera descontrolada, dejando caer accidentalmente los exámenes médicos, de su bolso pero este no se percato de ello, Lia tomo los exámenes médicos, escondiéndolos en su cartera. Chelsea llego a casa, afortunadamente tu padre no estaba, así que decidió irse de viaje, desaparecer...Estaba muy triste y dolida. Tomo una maleta, metió algo de ropa y se fue sin dejar una nota o algo por el estilo. ¿Dónde podría ir? Mientras tanto, Howie llamo a Sakura para comentarle lo sucedido, pero esta no alcanzo a decirle que Chelsea esperaba un hijo suyo.

Chelsea tomo un vuelo para Minnesota, pues recordó que ahí vivía la ex novia de su primo Daniel, quien era muy buena persona. Al llegar, ella le comento lo sucedido a Heart, quien accedió a darle hospedaje. Ella y su hermana Bonny eran muy amables. Chelsea pensó que Sakura estaría preocupada por ella, así que decidió llamarle para decirle donde estaba pero le pidió que no le diga a nadie sobre su paradero. Mientras tanto Howie, buscaba a Chelsea desesperado, estaba triste, deprimido y oliendo alcohol.

Kevin: Vamos, Howard! Basta, no puedes estar así.

Nick: La encontraremos, ya verás!

Alex: Además no puede ir muy lejos.

En ese momento llego Sakura a casa de Howie, estaba muy enojado por lo sucedido.

Howie: Dime, por favor! Sakura…

Sakura: Eres un bastardo…dejar emba…

Howie: ¿Emba?

Sakura: Si, EMBARAZADA, Chelsea está esperando un hijo tuyo.

Howie: Oh, por dios! Soy un idiota y necesito recuperarla, dime Sakura, dime donde esta mi Chel, tú lo sabes y me lo vas a decir (samaqueandola y amenazándola)

Nick: Tranquilo, Howard…no permitiré que te sobrepases con Sakura. (Apartándolo de ella)

Sakura: Minnesota, esta es la dirección (entregándole un papel)

Entonces los chicos decidieron ir a buscarla, se dirigieron a Minnesota donde Chelsea se encontraba muy triste ya que no podía olvidarse de Howie, tendría un hijo del fruto de su amor, pero no podía olvidar lo sucedido, si lo amaba pero también lo detestaba, "si el de verdad me amaba porque me hizo eso? si tan solo le hubiera dicho que espero un hijo de él" mientras que los chicos estaban por llegar a la casa donde estaba Chelsea , por desgracia esta se encontraba en otro lugar, en un centro comercial. Mientras tanto los chicos fueron hablar con Heart.

Howie: Por favor, necesito ver a Chelsea.

Heart: Lo siento mucho, pero ella no está aquí y además no quiere saber nada de ti

Sakura: Pero tú debes saber, donde esta ¿no?

Heart: si pero… creía que tú eras amiga de Chel

Sakura: claro que lo soy

Heart: pues no creo porque ella te pidió que no dijeras nada

Howie: no es su culpa, por favor dime donde esta ella

Heart accedió y les dijo donde estaba Chelsea mientras que ella se encontraba mirando en un aparador de tienda para bebes ilusionada, en ese momento sonó el celular.

"_Chel. No sé cómo pero el Howie que me contaste esta aquí buscándote junto con sus amigos y Sakura. Lo siento mucho pero les tuve que decir que fuiste al centro comercial, dale una oportunidad y habla con él, debe saber de tu embarazo ya"_

Chelsea no sabía qué hacer, si debía esconderse o tal vez hablar con Howie. Pensó en el futuro de su bebé, lo mejor sería hablar con él y darle la oportunidad para que le explique qué sucedió. En ese momento alguien coloco su mano sobre su hombro, era Howie muy agitado, quien había corrido al ver a Chelsea en la tienda.

Howie: Podemos conversar un momento, por favor.

Chelsea: Howie (Atónita) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Howie: Eso te pregunto a ti, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Por qué?

Chelsea: ¿Y me lo preguntas todavía?

Howie: Dejadme que te explique lo que paso, por favor…además me ocultaste que iba a ser padre.

Chelsea: yo… (Apenada) esta bien (tomando asiento en un muro cerca de la tienda)

Howie: Ese día estaba esperando por ti, para proponerte matrimonio…

Chelsea: ¿Matrimonio?

Howie: entonces llego Lia, pensé que eras tú y abrí la puerta. Ella dijo que solo había venido a visitarme, al principio no lo vi tan descabellado, pero luego ella comenzó a besarme y en ese momento llegaste tú.

Chelsea: Pero tú no la rechazaste

Howie: Si, lo hice

Chelsea: No, no lo hiciste!

Howie: Lo hice, te lo juro por nuestro hijo.

Chelsea: ¿Cómo sabes que es tu hijo?

Howie: Oh, por dios! No digas estupideces, amor! Te amo, Chelsea

Chelsea se dio vuelta para irse, pero howie grito muy fuerte "te amo, carajo", corrió hacia ella, abrazándole del vientre, en ese momento ella sintió un suave movimiento del bebe, como diciéndole "perdona a mi papi"

Entonces entre sollozos, se besaron apasionadamente mientras absorbían sus propias lágrimas. Regresaron juntos, a casa de Heart, donde aguardaban los muchachos impacientes. Por fin llegaron la parejita felices, todos estaban muy contentos por el nuevo acontecimiento, por ende, decidieron hacer una pequeña fiesta para celebrar lo sucedido. En el jardín, los chicos hacían una parrillada, mientras bebían y conversaban. Brian charlaba amenamente con Bonny mientras Kevin intercambiaba números con Heart. En ese momento llego Chloe, una vieja amiga de Heart, Alex no podía dejar de verla, era hermosa, de cabello negro largo y ojos verdes, con un cuerpo espectacular, así cada muchacho tenía una pareja para bailar y charlar.

Howie: ¿Ya sabe tu padre, que será abuelo?

Chelsea: No, debemos hablar con él.

Howie: Tranquila, corazón! Hablaremos con él, mañana mismo

Al día siguiente los chicos regresaron a la ciudad muy felices puesto que Howie y Chelsea, no eran la única pareja, los demás también tenían pareja. Efectivamente esa reunión sirvió para que Kevin, Alex y Brian encontrasen el verdadero amor.

En casa de Chelsea

Chelsea: Papá, Howard y yo…queremos decirte algo!

David: Claro, díganme!

Howie: Chelsea esta…bueno nosotros estamos..

David: Vamos, ¿sucede algo grave?

Chelsea: Vas a ser abuelo, papá!

David: QUEEEEEEE? NOOOOO, TE MATOOOOOO (tomando de la camisa a Howie)

Chelsea: Papá, cálmate!

Howie: Señor, por favor…tranquilícese! Quiero casarme con Chelsea, la amo!

David se calmo, tomo asiento y pregunto

David: cuando?

Howie: El próximo mes.

David: ¿El próximo mes? Pero es muy pronto.

Chelsea: Lo sabemos, pero comprende amo a Howie y el a mi

Howie: además vamos a tener un hijo

David estaba muy conmocionado por lo sucedido observo a su hija y Howie se dio cuenta de que en realidad ambos se amaban, recordó cuando era joven y se encontraba con el amor de su vida la madre de Chelsea

David: está bien les doy mi consentimiento para que se casen

Chelsea: gracias papa (Abrazándolo)

Howie: le prometo que cuidare de…

David: más te vale Howard

Asi como Chelsea y Howie planeaban su boda, Nick y Sakura también lo estaban, ya que ambos hablaron con el Padre de ella el cual acepto con mucho gusto.

Sakura: siempre me sorprendes con algo Nick

Nick: JEJEJE si, lo que sucede es que te amo mucho.

Sakura. Si yo también y ya pronto se re la Sr. Kinomoto de Carter

Nick: ya no puedo esperar (Besándola)

Después de la cena Nick llevo a Sakura a su departamento ahí el empezó a besarla muy dulce mente ella respondió

Nick: Te amo Sakura, con todo mi corazón (quitándole el sostén)

Sakura: yo también Nick, ya quiero ser tu esposa (quitándole la playera)

Ambos se llevaron por el momento y por sus sentimientos, así es ambos se entregaron mutuamente ya no podían esperar más , se casarían pronto a sí que no importaría, esa noche Sakura se quedo con Nick abrasados y desnudos . Al día siguiente Nick le preparo el desayuno a su amada quien aun estaba en cama y con un dulce beso y un susurro la despertó.

Nick: buenos días, princesa! Te traje el desayuno y una rosa roja para ti, aunque no iguala a tu belleza.

Sakura: mi amor, eres increíble

Nick: Si, ya lo sabía! (bromeando)

Sakura: tontito (besándolo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello)

Así pasó 1 mes, y pronto el día de las bodas había llegado, las chicas habían decidido hacer una boda doble, así que el padre Venancio estaba preparado para ello. Sakura lucía un hermoso vestido rosa de encaje, el cabello recogido caía frágil y delicadamente sobre el hermoso moño, llevaba el collar que su madre le había obsequiado, con una preciosa perla. Chelsea por otro lado, lucía un vestido blanco, con muchas caídas, una hermosa rosa blanca a lado del pecho. Ambas estaban radiantes, en cuanto a Howie y Nick , ellos vestían unos trajes negros, preciosos. Los chicos estaban muy felices por sus amigos con sus respectivas parejas.

Padre: Hijos mios, estamos aquí para celebrar la doble boda de Sakura Kinomoto y Nick Carter , asi como Chelsea Kingston y Howard Dorough. Vamos a comenzar! Todos nos tomamos de las manos para comenzar a cantar al sr

Después de los canticos, la boda comenzó

Padre: Sakura Kinomoto, esta usted aquí por voluntad propia?

Sakura: Si, padre!

Padre: Ud, Nick Carter?

Nick: Si, padre!

Padre: Usted Chelsea Kingston?

Chelsea: Si, asi es

Padre: Usted Howard Dorough?

Howie: Si, padre.

Padre: Ahora les pregunto ambas parejas, prometen amarse, respetarse hasta que la muerte los separe?

Todos: Si, (al unisonó)

Padre: Entonces doble marido y mujer (riendo)

Las parejas se besaron apasionadamente. Luego de la ceremonia, la pareja fue a divertirse a un gran restaurante chino. Donde bebieron y comieron hasta saciarse, bailaron y gozaron. Despues del brindis, el señor Kinomoto, obsequio a la pareja un viaje Alemania, con todos gastos cubiertos, asi como enseres del hogar, asi mismo el Sr Kingston les obsequio a su hija y a Howie un viaje para Francia. Todos estaban muy contentos.

Kevin: ¿Para nosotros, que hay?

Todos: hahaha!

Al dia siguiente cada pareja, se dirigió al aeropuerto, ambos esperaban sus respectivos vuelos, Howie y Chelsea se despidieron de sus amigos, familiares, entre ellos mismos. Sakura estaba muy feliz, pero comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada.

Nick: Debe ser el ajetreo de la boda, no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos Alemania, nos divertiremos.

Sakura: Es que…no me viene mi periodo

Nick: SERE PADRE? (Emocionado)

Sakura: Al parecer, si…un pequeño nicky.

Nick: No, yo quiero un nombre japonés. Haha!

Después de largas horas, cada pareja llego a su respectivo país de vacaciones. Disfrutaban del lugar, tomaban fotos, fue genial...regresarían en un par de semanas. Sakura llamo a Chelsea al hotel, en donde se encontraban para comunicarle de su embarazo. Después de las dos semanas, el cuarteto regreso. A Chelsea se le notaba más el vientre que a Sakura, pero la cual también estaba contenta. Kevin se encontraba de viaje con su novia en el Caribe mientras que los otros chicos se encontraban ocupados tomando clases de arte o danzas.

Pasaron 9 meses, y a Sakura se le adelanto el parto, así como Chelsea que ya le tocaba. Chelsea tuvo una hermosa niña, a la que bautizo con el nombre de "Rukmini" y en cuanto a Sakura, tuvo un niño, al que puso de nombre "Toshiro". Todos estaban muy felices. Pronto le darían de alta a ambas, kevin llego con una sorpresa, había tenia gemelitas "Samara y Thalia" dos preciosas niñas, de ojos verdes. Todos eran muy felices

Nick: Chicos, ya es hora que ustedes también nos hagan tios (refiriéndose a A.j y Brian)

Asi paso el tiempo…

Toshiro: Rukimini, mi amor…esperame..no corras tan rápido!

Samara: Alexis (hijo de A.J), amor, ¿ donde estas?

Thalia: Ryan (hijo de brian) cielo

Los chicos ya tenían 16 años, Toshiro era novio de Rukimi, las gemelas, Samara y Thalía eran parejas respectivamente de Ryan y Alexis. Todos observaban hacia el futuro. Se supo que lia viajo a Italia y se caso con un atractivo empresario, con el cual tuvo 5 hijos, Demian, Dario, David,Daniel, Dennis. (Todos con D) y en cuanto a Kareena, se caso con el príncipe Arabe, Emir Roshan, con quien tuvo trillizas, Melissa, Doris y Mayra. Ahora todos eran realmente felices.

Mayra

Melissa


End file.
